Sin Luna y Sin miel (Secretos de tocador)
by diyeim
Summary: Bulma y Vegeta tienen que admitir que su primera vez juntos fue sin luna y sin miel. Advertencia Lemon


Sin Luna y sin Miel

SECRETOS DE TOCADOR

Por Diyeim.

Vegeta, besaba a esa muchacha, ¿cómo se llamaba?, no le importaba, había estado con tantas en los últimos días que un nombre no tenia ningún valor, era algo indigno él aparearse con hembras tan débiles, pero cuando un Sayayin adulto entra en celo esas cosas se anulan, es cuestión de instintos no de lógica u orgullo, las terrícolas eran tan fáciles, solo una herramienta para utilizar y desechar, las humanas no le satisfacían necesitaba varias de ellas en una noche para aplacar su instinto animal, el viejo morboso del caparazón le había explicado cómo funciona el sexo en la tierra, el podría violar a esas escorias pero con su actitud no hacía falta las mujeres prácticamente se le tiraban encima, las hembras estaban locas y eran un mal necesario por el momento en cuanto terminará la temporada de celo dejaría de lado esta absurda pérdida de tiempo, era imposible que una humana quedara preñada ya que su semilla era tan potente que destruía los óvulos en cuanto entraban en contacto, tener descendencia de una raza tan despreciable era sin duda algo que no permitiría, aun se preguntaba como Kakarotto había preñado a esa mujer.

El Sayayin pronto necesito aire y al abrir sus ojos pudo leer en el muro aquella palabra que era un Karma para él. "CAPSULA", se enfado, no había un lugar en ese maldito planeta donde no estuviera escrita, todo tenia ese logo, desde un vaso hasta aquel motel, es que acaso el recuerdo de esa escandalosa mujer lo perseguiría por siempre, no era suficiente el vivir con ella todos los días y escuchar sus endemoniados reclamos. El Sayayin alejo a la chica de él, ya no tenia ganas de hacer nada.

- ¿Sucede algo vaquero?- replico la joven. El guerrero saco dinero de su billetera lo coloco sobre la cama y salto por la ventana sin decir nada.

Era la segunda vez en la semana que sucedía eso, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Llego al lugar donde habitaba, la famosa corporación capsula, entro hasta la cocina y saco una caja de leche que bebió al instante ya iba por la quinta cuando...

- Deja algo para la comida holgazán.- allí estaba esa voz otra vez.- si sigues así perderás tu figura.- agrego la muchacha en tanto lo alejaba del refrigerador y sacaba un postre de moras.

- Mira quien lo dice, sabes que esa grasa terminara en tus caderas- alego el joven. Bulma sintió una ira profunda pero decidió atacar de otra forma, la joven se acaricio el trasero con suavidad.

- Tanta atención le pones a mis caderas.- el sayayin casi bota la leche por la nariz

- Yo no quise decir que...

- Porque creo que se verían mejor un poco mas grandes, que dices Vegeta.

- No seas tonta mujer tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que mirar tus caderas.

- Si claro eso me dijo Esteisy.- comento con picardía

- Esteisy, quien es esa, y que sabe de mis cosas.- gruño a disgusto.

- Sabe que son grandes cosas.- insinúo la joven de manera descarada, el guerrero se puso rojo como tomate, Bulma sonrío. La terrícola se sintió coqueta al ver esa reacción en el extraterrestre, así que se acerco a él por la espalda y lo abraso permitiendo que sus senos quedaran totalmente pegados en aquella espalda. – Corre el rumor de que hay en la ciudad un tipo muy bien dotado con una cola peluda. ¿Sabes quien puede ser?

- No soy el único Sayayin del planeta.- argumento el joven intentando ignorarla.

- Ah pero si el único soltero y en edad de merecer que vive en esta ciudad. Eres famoso Vegueta.- Vegueta sentía los bien formados senos de Bulma y la encara melada voz de la muchacha, haciéndole pensar que aquella mujer quizás...pero el pensamiento era rápidamente borrado

- ¿Acaso te molesta?- pregunto el príncipe, Bulma iba a contestar pero sonó su celular, así que sin retirarse de la espalda del joven contesto.

- Aló, si me encantaría salir contigo, pasa por mi a las 3, descuida soy sexy por naturaleza. Nos vemos, adiós Bulma colgó, con una sonrisa en sus labios, en tanto que Vegeta ardía de rabia, lo estaba utilizando de mueble.

- ¿Te quitas de encima?- gruño.

- Oh, si claro, ¿de que estabamos hablando?- el sayayin la miro ceñudo.

- Olvídalo.

- Bueno- la chica le resto importancia, - me tengo que arreglar adiós.

Y esa era sin duda la terrícola mas fácil del planeta, solo una llamada y estaba lista, luciendo sus largas y bien formadas piernas de una forma descarada, Vegeta soltó la caja de leche y tomo una cerveza. A él que le importaba lo que esa mujersuela hiciera, era soltera, no tenia hijos y además era millonaria, si lo pensaba bien Bulma era un princesa en la tierra, todos sabían quien era ella, y su casa manejaba la economía mundial, era más de lo que él pudo hacer como príncipe Sayayin, se río ante la idea que no admitiría y se fue a entrenar.

Al anochecer Bulma llego, el caballero que la acompañaba era alto, guapo y musculoso. Pero al parecer la chica estaba muy molesta con él.

- ¡Muy bien ahora lárgate al infierno, olvida mi numero y que salí contigo, si lo mencionas a alguien me encargare de que dejes de existir para este planeta!- Grito la joven furiosa.

- No es para tanto, es solo una mocosa.- Y ese comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso. La humana se dio la vuelta y golpeo en el rostro al tipo, no con una sutil cachetada sino con un fuerte derechazo.

- ¡Esa mocosa era tu hija, pero descuida corporación cápsula se hará cargo de ella y no tendrá que recordar a un paria como tu!- el hombre reacciono golpeando a Bulma en el estomago haciéndola caer al suelo, la muchacha vomito un charco de sangre pero con dificultad se levanto, limpiándose el labio.

- ¡No te quedaras con ella, la mocosa es mía!- alego el hombre alterado, si perdía la custodia de la niña, no le volvería a llegar aquella pensión.

- ¡Muy tarde en estos momentos ya esta en uno de mis orfanatos, créeme no te extrañara allí!- argumento Bulma muy segura después de recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Te matare zorra...- grito eufórico el hombre.

- ¡Crees que me das miedo!- le corto la humana- he estado al pie de los hombres más poderosos del universo, he visto como destruyen planetas y matan personas con sus propias manos, un estúpido como tu no es nada al lado de ellos, no me alteras los nervios.- el tipo se lanza para golpearle pero Bulma le arroja una cápsula que intercepta el golpe y se convierte en un auto deteniendo al hombre bajo su peso.- a demás para vencer imbéciles como tu no se necesita fuerza, solo se necesita cerebro, y eso querido me sobra.- La mujer se sienta en el carro mientras llama a seguridad de repente lo ve, en un árbol estaba muy cómodamente sentado Vegueta.- ¡Que demonios haces ahí porque no bajaste a ayudar!.- Grito realmente colérica la mujer.

- Y quien se supone que necesitaba ayuda tu o ese tipo.- Bulma bajo del auto parándose en la mano del individuo, el cual estaba maldiciéndola.

- ¡Me pudo haber matado! – grito la chica.

- Bueno a mi me convenció tu discurso.- dijo Vegueta sin bajar del árbol.

- ¿En su maldita educación de sayayins se saltaron el capitulo de la damisela en peligro?- pregunto exasperada pero al ver la cara de Vegueta se dio por vencida.- No sé cómo mi padre esta convencido de que eres mi guardas espaldas sabes para eso te paga.

- Pensé que lo hacía para que los dejara con vida

De repente un disparo cruzó la noche y Bulma sintió el tibio aliento de Vegueta sobre su cuello.

- Todo esta bien.- fue lo único que dijo el guerrero antes de escucharse aquella gran explosión, Bulma no tenia que preguntar que había sucedido, ahora tendría que explicar porque había un cadáver hecho átomos en la puerta de su casa; lentamente se dejo caer en el pecho del sayayin que le rodeo con suavidad la cintura, de repente se sentía tan cansada, otra vez la sangre subía por su garganta y las piernas cedían ante su propio peso, luego oscuridad.

Despertó, claro que despertó, no era posible que hubiera sobrevivido a los sayayins, a Frezer y la explosión de un planeta para morir en una pinche pelea callejera, lo único raro era que esa no era su habitación, observo con cuidado hasta que lo encontró, estaba sentado en una silla con los pies sobre una mesa y los brazos cruzados durmiendo, ¿cómo podía dormir de esa manera?, de repente sus ojos se cruzaron.

- Gracias - dijo la joven.- pero si sigues durmiendo así, te caerás y te romperás el cuello.- Vegueta no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, acaso lo estaba regañando después de haberle salvado la vida, es mujer era el colmo.- Ven acá, si vas a dormir hazlo en la cama, y tranquilo que no muerdo.

- ¿Segura?- dijo

- Oye a poco y soy tan gruñona.- la cara de Vegueta lo decía todo- Ok no respondas. Que paso con el tipo.

- ¿Me vas a regañar porque lo mate?- pregunto sin darle importancia.

- No, para nada, ese maldito se lo merecía, quiero saber si quedo algo del tipo para deshacerme de él- Vegueta se sorprendió de la tranquilidad de la muchacha, hablaba de aquel hombre como si fuera basura, no es que fuera más que eso, pero los humanos son tan sentimentales, aunque con Bulma todo era de esperarse.

- Ni huella de su existencia. A demás los de seguridad ya se encargaron- la mujer sonrió y se levanto de la cama pero antes de dar un paso se callo, Vegueta se apareció a tiempo para evitar que besara el polvo. Quedaron juntos, muy juntos, y el sayayin lo sintió, aquella hembra estaba en calor y eso le erizaba la piel, la tomo bruscamente y la deposito en la cama.

- Aun no te puedes parar- gruño – detuve la bala pero con la inercia te golpee, ustedes humanos son muy débiles, pero tu mujer pareces no recordarlo.

- Disculpe usted poderoso super extraterrestre pero tengo que ir al baño...- los dos se miraron un momento eso seria un verdadero problema.

Las semanas pasaron con tranquilidad y Vegueta salía de la ducha secándose el cabello con la toalla, al abrir los ojos la vio, pose tradicional, piernas abiertas manos en la cintura leve inclinación, regaño...

- ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho Vegueta que no puedes andar desnudo por la casa¡- grito la humana llena de furia- no quiero que mi madre te vea así.- agrego mientras entraba al baño y sacaba algo.

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que es mi cuerpo y con él hago lo que quiero.- replico el Sayayin.

- Si, pero esta es mi casa y mientras vivas aquí, andarás cubriendo tus vergüenzas.- alego, lanzándole una toalla entre las piernas, Vegueta lo hacia de a posta cuando estaban solos, le fascinaba sentir como se alteraba el pequeño ki de la muchacha y el olor que despedía cuando se excitaba, porque él sabia que excitaba a Bulma, una de las ventajas de tener instinto animal.

La muchacha salió de allí, Vegueta era un iluso si pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta de que lo hacia propósito, quizás los Sayayin tenían instinto animal, pero ella tenia sexto sentido y este le decía que el guerrero se había fijado en ella como mujer, aunque era de esperarse, era hermosa, inteligente y temeraria, sin embargo, de allí a mover un dedo, faltaba mucho, el tipo era un engreído sin remedio, y si bien era guapo, no la traía muerta como seguro pensaba, ella no era como sus amiguitas de ocasión que perdían la cabeza por él, era demasiado inteligente como para tomarlo en serio.

Esa era la vida diaria, una lucha constante por quien gana, cediendo los dos cuando era absolutamente necesario, la tensión se acumulaba en el ambiente al punto que los pocos habitantes de la casa solo esperaban la explosión.

- Bulma tienes que ir a la fiesta de la ciudad, todos te esperan- reclamo su madre.

- Sabes que no me gustan esas fiestas, en ellas solo esperan a que llegue para armar todo un lío, los periodistas me tienen harta, hace años que no voy, a demás no tengo compañía, y aparecerme sola no es una opción- Vegueta escuchaba la conversación mientras leía el periódico, sabia desde hace días del susodicho baile, no sabía como todas las chicas que había utilizado lo encontraron para pedirle que las acompañara, ir era una locura, principalmente porque odiaba las fiestas, compartía la opinión de Bulma ir seria un lío.

- Tu padre y yo estamos lastimados por el último accidente del laboratorio, y no podremos ir, el problema es que somos los anfitriones Bulma, es responsabilidad de la corporación cápsula, tu como su representante legal tienes ir, llama a Krilin o al guapo Yamsha, en ultimas pues le pides a Goku que te acompañe.

- Tienes razón madre tengo que ir pero Krilin está con su novia de vacaciones, y a Yamsha todavía no le perdono que me haya puesto los cuernos, además está en el hospital por el accidente del avión, Milk me mataría si me aparezco con Goku en la fiesta recuerda que hace poco lo revivieron, y el resto de las personas que conozco ya están comprometidas porque me negué a acompañarlos.

- Ya tengo la solución- dijo el padre de Bulma - Vegueta, tu la acompañaras a la fiesta.- el Sayayin apenas y levanto una ceja.

- Claro que lo hará querido es una fantástica idea,- grito emocionada su madre- al fin y al cabo Vegueta ha sido nuestro invitado por mucho tiempo, y de alguna forma deberá recompensarnos toda la comida y destrozos que ha causado en la corporación, qué mejor manera de hacerlo- afirmo la madre de Bulma con esa sonrisa tan clásica que asustaba al sayayin, su otra ceja se levanto y tubo que dejar su periódico a un lado.- Vegueta no se negaría.- por alguna razón el guerrero se sentía extrañamente atrapado.

Bulma coloco sus manos en la cintura, se acerco al extraterrestre, abrió levemente sus piernas e inclino un poco su cuerpo, Vegueta la miro.

- Es importante galán, ¿me acompañas? - dijo Bulma en un tono neutro.

- Sabes que seria un lío, no me sabría comportar ustedes los humanos son muy estúpidos y odio las fiestas más si están repletas de escorias.- argumento.

- Si, pero prefiero pelear con tus novias que enfrentar al mundo sola. Además si me acompañas le daré a la cámara de gravedad el doble de capacidad y prepararé un ejército de 15 robots de combate para el próximo mes que me dices- eso sonó extraño, el sayayin suspiro resignado, tenían razón debía de compensar la amabilidad mostrada, no era que le importara pero... pensaba quedarse más tiempo ahí.

- Triple de capacidad y 30 robots- replico el guerrero

- Doble de capacidad y 30 robots, aun no puedo crear un dispositivo que supere el estándar que te propongo de gravedad.- el guerrero la miro con desconfianza

- Hecho.

Allí estaba de nuevo, luciendo sus largas y bien formadas piernas de una forma descarada, a través del corte de aquel traje negro de profundo escote en la espalda, su cabello verde parecía brillar como una piedra preciosa, y sus ojos embrujaban maquillados de aquella manera, ¡pero que demonios estaba pensado!, debería dejar de leer esos estúpidos cuentos que tienen en la biblioteca.

- Casi que no sales mujer. - Bufo.

- No te puedes quejar, estoy hermosa- dice la muchacha en tanto da una vuelta para mostrar su figura frente al guerrero. Aunque el pensaba que no estaba mal nunca lo admitiría.

- Muy bien vamos. – apresuro metiendo la chica al coche.

Había algo bueno en la tierra, "sus autos", y cápsula era la dueña de todos, y ser su visitante le permitía jugar con ellos, no era el placer de la velocidad, era el disfrute de conducir. En eso pensaba el Sayayin cuando las vio de nuevo, esas piernas blancas largas torneadas contrastaban de manera caprichosa con el traje negro.

- Te gustan.- pregunto Bulma.

- ¿Que? – respondió estoicamente.

- Mis piernas.- aclaro.

- De que demonios hablas.- replico

- Oh, vamos Vegueta, quizás no te interese mi trasero, pero te fascinan mis piernas siempre lo he notado, no sabes disimular.

- Esas piernas parecen de juguete – dijo sin ánimo, Bulma lo miro desconcertada. Luego cubrió sus piernas. – ¡Que haces mujer!- replico el guerrero.

- Asegurándome de que tus ojos no gasten mis piernas de muñeca.- el sayayin se enojo cualquier cosa servia de excusa para que esa mujer lo sacara de casillas, sin mas acelero.

- Acelera todo lo que quieras, después de viajar en la espalda de Goku esto parece el carrusel.- El comentario lo hastío, ¡la espalda de Goku!, el Guerrero detuvo el carro deportivo, tomo a Bulma sin delicadeza y la alzo por las nubes a toda velocidad.

-¡Vegueta, no, para!,- decía Bulma mientras se aferraba con todo su cuerpo al Sayayin.

-Querías impactar en tu fiesta, que mejor manera que llegar volando.- al aterrizar, el hermoso peinado de Bulma estaba hecho un recuerdo, así que ella lo termino de soltar, se lo peino con los dedos en tanto su corazón volvía a la normalidad.

- No volverás, bajo ninguna circunstancia a hacer eso sin mi consentimiento príncipe Vegueta- por primera vez el tono de la voz de Bulma era calmo, medido y forzado, no supo porque sintió un leve escalofrío, eso lo excitó, finalmente decidió obedecer aquella orden por un tiempo.

Sucedió lo que se esperaba, todo el mundo quedo con la boca abierta, unos por la dama, otros por el traje de la dama y la mayoría por la compañía de la heredera, en especial aquellas mujeres que conocían íntimamente al Sayayin. El veneno se regó como el vino en las copas, los comentarios mal intencionados llenos de envidia iban y venían por todo el salón, Bulma los esquivaba con la experiencia de los años y Vegueta los detenida con el muro de la indiferencia, el veneno llegaba a su rodilla pero los únicos que no sucumbían ante él eran los anfitriones que se paseaban de aquí para allá con elegancia, Vegueta callado, se sorprendía de la basta hipocresía que podía esgrimir aquella mujer.

- ¡Eres una zorra Bulma seguro que te folla este animal en los callejones¡.- dijo una hermosa muchacha borracha como una uva.

- La envidia es una bestia con la que acostumbro lidiar,- comento a los acompañantes de la mesa la anfitriona - pero la vergüenza de hacer un comentario tan sucio e inapropiado en una ocasión como esta es algo que espero no tener que conocer.- agrego mientras sostenía su copa.

- ¡PUTA barata, mal pintada, crees que me lo quitaste, que te quedaras con él, te dejara por otra siempre lo hace! Lo conozco bien - alego furibunda la dama.

- Bueno que yo sepa no es propiedad privada, es un hombre con un carácter complejo y admirable, si lo conoces tan bien como dices, no se porque te alteras. – dijo en tanto que la miraba con firmeza- Gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero soy una mujer adulta que a diferencia de otras toma las cosas en su justa medida. Y no necesito retener a nadie- la mujer enloqueció y lanzo su copa contra Bulma, todo fue muy rápido, pero pudo sentir como unos fuertes brazos corrían su silla tan rápido que el líquido no llego a tocar su ropa. La copa se estrello en el suelo sin remedio. El Sayayin miro la ebria con una mueca de asco.

- Desagradable - ¿cómo se llamaba esa loca?, se pregunto, en tanto miraba que las piernas de Bulma estuvieran intactas de vino – es mejor que regrese a su casa.

- Ella es una prostituta que se acuesta con cualquiera, una sunga como esa no es mujer para ti, tu si eres un hombre- ¿Como era que habían mujeres tan tontas?, se volvió a preguntar el guerrero.

- Primero ella ha sido mi anfitriona en este planeta durante mucho tiempo y lo seguirá siendo por mas, segundo, es lo suficiente mujer como para saber que hacer en su vida, y tercero de todas las mujeres que he conocido en este planeta, es la única con la que puedo entablar un charla inteligente, por lo tanto tómese el tiempo de pensar bien sus palabras, cuando se dirija a ella, o aténgase a las consecuencias.- todos los rostros y las cámaras estaban sobre ellos.

- Ha sido una maravillosa velada- dijo Bulma llamando la atención mientras los padres de la joven se la llevaban- pero este pequeño contratiempo me ha agotado, espero que sigan disfrutando de la noche, la corporación CÁPSULA siempre estará para servirlos, si me disculpan me dispongo a retirarme.- le gente de la reunión hizo una leve venia en tanto Vegueta tomaba la mano de Bulma y la sacaba del salón.

Los dos miraron al cielo un momento desde el balcón del gigante salón.

- Gracias por defenderme Vegueta.- susurro la mujer.

- Olvídalo, tu madre tenia razón debo de compensar su hospitalidad, no te acostumbres- Bulma se sentó en la baranda y cruzo sus esbeltas piernas permitiéndole al sayayin admirarlas sin recato.

- ¿Donde aprendiste a hablar de esa manera?

- Soy un príncipe, y la hipocresía de la alta sociedad parece ser una ley universal, no fue difícil.

- Entonces lo que dijiste era...

-Cierto- aseguro el guerrero observando disimuladamente aquellas blancas esculturas.

-Que yo recuerde tu y yo nunca hemos conversado- dijo tentativamente la muchacha.

-Pero hemos discutido lo suficiente como para saber que podemos hacerlo.- Bulma sonrió.

-Definitivamente ustedes los sayayin son especiales- dijo Bulma mirando a las estrellas. Te comportaste como un príncipe allá adentro, si te comportaras así mas seguido…

-No volverá a suceder.- aseguro. De repente se escucho una leve explosión y conmoción en la sala.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo mirando adentro.

- Explote las cámaras algún problema- la humana sonrió.

- Ninguno, me llevas volando.- el guerrero asintió. La dama se coloco a su espalda y lo abrazo con fuerza- pero no vallas tan rápido eh - agrego la muchacha en tanto comenzaban un placido viaje.

Mas semanas, mas tensión, los padres de Bulma habían salido de vacaciones y a la muchacha le sonaba a complot esa súbita huida, esa noche hacia mucho calor por lo tanto se había colocado un short muy corto y un top ajustado, a esas horas de la noche estaba llena de grasa y con mucha sed, soltó la palanca e intento tomar su cerveza pero esta se había acabado, la mujer miro con tristeza la lata, luego la tiro lejos con sus hermanas extintas, quería terminar de ajustar la maquina esa misma noche y quería una cerveza helada, solución, la cocina.

Bulma salió con dificultad del holló en el que estaba metida, era un espacio estrecho desde donde debía de sincronizar el mecanismo de aterrizaje de lo que estaba construyendo el aparato completo estaba bajo tierra. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con 20 latas de cervezas vacías y un Sayayin.

- ¿Te las tomaste todas?- pregunto alterada la joven. Vegueta alzo la vista y se lleno con aquella imagen de mujer, blanca, sudorosa, con manchas de aceite y escasamente vestida.

- Traje dos pack- dijo el extraterrestre mientras tomaba otro sorbo. Bulma sonrío aliviada. Y se dirigió a la nevera mientras Vegueta se cercioraba de que ese par de piernas solo estuvieran manchadas de grasa. La chica tomo un paquete de cervezas, pero luego lo penso mejor y tomo el otro.

- Vegueta te espero en el laboratorio para que me ayudes con un trabajo pesado.

-Que te hace pensar que iré.- la mujer alzo las cervezas. Y dio la vuelta directo al laboratorio

-Que me llevo las últimas - dijo en la distancia. Vegueta solo veía ese par de piernas con cerveza alejarse de él.

Bulma dejó las cervezas en una pequeña hielera, tomó una de ellas y se bebió la mitad de un solo sorbo, mas tarde corrió hasta el agujero y saltó dentro de él ante la mirada atónita del sayayin.

-Ven aquí Vegueta, desde allí no podrás ayudarme- Vegueta asomo su cabeza al pequeño holló del suelo.

-Piensas que voy a entrar allí mujer, no cabríamos los dos juntos.

-Claro que si cavemos, eres un exagerado solo baja. – El guerrero salto dentro y tal como penso había muy poco espacio. Bulma lo coloco contra una pared y se apoyo de espalda sobre él, quedando en una posición muy comprometedora para los dos.

-Muy bien Vegueta ahora toma esta palanca – Vegueta sostenía todo el peso de Bulma con su pelvis mientras ella se movía, no de la manera mas correcta, alcanzando cosas a su alrededor incluyendo las cervezas que compartía con el Sayayin, en ese espacio hacia mucho calor, y aquella posición no ayudaba con la temperatura interna- Mira ese monitor vez estos dos gráficos, tenemos que hacer que se unan aquí, esta palanca pesa aproximadamente media tonelada, para mi eso es mucho, pero para ti, eso significa poca fuerza, así que comienza a moverla como si fuera una lata de cerveza y yo te indico cuando aumentas la fuerza, entendido.- el Guerrero asintió. Bulma estaba roja como un tomate, podía sentir el cuerpo del sayayin en toda su expresión, pero se tenía que concentrar, eso era trabajo, puso sus manos sobre las de Vegueta y empezó a guiar su fuerza en la dirección que necesitaba.

-No te muevas tanto.- dijo Bulma

-No me movería si lo hicieras bien.- argumento el hombre

-Ya se, ¿puedes sostener la palanca con una sola mano?- pregunto

-Claro con quien crees que estas hablando mujer.

-Muy bien entonces... - la mujer se apoyo mas en el sayayin, apuntalo sus piernas en las paredes del habitáculo, guió la mano de Vegueta indicándole que la tomara de la cintura para poder depositar su peso sobre él y evitar el movimiento pero inevitablemente el sudor la hacia resbalar.- maldición no funcionara y en el próximo movimiento la palanca deberá quedar donde estoy yo.

-Funcionara si te tomo de esta manera- Vegueta, en vez de rodear la cintura con su mano la coloco justo entre las piernas de Bulma sosteniendo su peso de una manera muy adecuada pero moralmente impropia.

-Que demonios haces pervertido- decía Bulma mientras intentaba golpearle.

-Tranquilízate mujer escandalosa, ya bastante te he manoseado toda la noche, esta es la mejor manera para terminar tu estúpido trabajo así que mientras más rápido lo hagas mejor para los dos- Bulma se tranquilizo, no era para tanto, como si ningún hombre la hubiera tomado así.

-Tienes razón, disculpa sigamos con esto.

Los minutos pasaban y Bulma podía sentir muy bien como perdía la concentración por la mano de Vegueta, la cual deseaba que se moviera con todas sus fuerzas, afortunadamente hacia mucho calor y los dos estaban mojados a causa del vapor de la maquina, de otro modo se vería mas que descubierta, era una situación incomoda y para ser sincera consigo misma no quería que terminara. Tener al Sayayin tan cerca la excitaba de una manera que no llego a contemplar, el abdomen de él marcándose en su espalda y la respiración forzada en su cuello le harían perder el control en cualquier momento, las cervezas de antes no ayudaban, bebía terminar cuanto antes.

Vegueta por su lado estaba a punto de estallar, el aroma de Bulma lo traía de cabezas y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no mover su mano era colosal, las piernas de la chica no ayudaban, firmes y sudorosas contra la pared se lucían en todo su esplendor excitando al joven que por fortuna sostenía a Bulma al nivel del ombligo, aunque lo mismo le daba en esa situación lo raro fuera que no actuara como todo un barón.

-Por fin- dijo con alivio la joven mientras movía la palanca dando espacio para que ella bajara. Al hacerlo noto el evidente estado del sayayin- Valla no sabia que tenia ese efecto en ti.- dijo coqueta, Vegueta alzo la mano con la que estuvo sosteniendo a Bulma y paso su lengua entre los dedos.

-Para mi siempre ha sido claro el efecto que produzco en ti.- Bulma estaba roja como un tomate, estaba descubierta, sin embargo de repente sonrió, ella se merecía un premio después de haberse aguantado a ese hombre todos esos meses, era una dama con necesidades como cualquier otra. La mujer se acerco un poco mas a Vegueta en tanto él le tomaba la cintura y comenzaba a besarle, el calor en aquel agujero aumento ante las demandantes caricias de los dos.

- Di que lo quieres- le susurraba Vegueta en el oído.

- No admite que eres tu quien lo desea- respondía ella con la voz entrecortada.

-Soy un príncipe, suplica.- volvía decir con voz ronca.

-Y yo millonaria, ruega- los besos se hacían cada vez mas exigentes, de repente Vegueta tomo a Bulma y salió volando con ella directo a su habitación.

La noche fue agitada, los reclamos y los besos inundaron el lugar en tanto que los cuerpos combatían con el fin de dominar al otro, ninguno de los dos cedía, Bulma arrinconaba a Vegueta dejándolo sin aliento, y él la acariciaba con su lengua cortándole la respiración, la mujer después del éxtasis caía rendida en un sopor profundo, que Vegueta vigilaba con detenimiento mientras se deleitaba observando su figura y esperando que despertara para volver a empezar, fue inclemente, toda la noche incitó a Bulma hasta el exceso, ella misma se sorprendía de su resistencia, sin embargo, Vegueta le aclaro que algunas facultades extraterrestres en su saliva eran las causantes de la continua excitación de la joven, de una manera química y hormonal Vegeta hacia que Bulma resistiera el embate de su deseo, por eso la dejaba descansar, para que pudiera empezar con su juego sin lastimarla.

El día llego, lento y hermoso y en una esquina de la cama estaba sentado el sayayin pensando muy seriamente que había hecho con Bulma esa noche, desde que estaba en la tierra nunca se había preocupado por que había hecho, generalmente las mujeres se le tiraban encima, era de esperarse siendo el príncipe de los sayayin, y luego él se las quitaba, no pasaba de allí, sexo era sexo, con Bulma no había sido diferente, la mujer se le había tirado encima, el problema era que ahora estaba en su cama y él vivía en su casa, si ya era un fastidio verla todos los días, después de lo de anoche seguro que seria un martirio, conociendo a las terrícolas como lo hacia Bulma seguro se volvería una intensa como todas esas tontas que le seguían, era parte del encanto Sayayin. La susodicha abrió los ojos.

-Hasta que por fin despertaste mujer- ante tan dulce despertar Bulma decidió dar media vuelta en la cama y volver a dormir, no podía esperar menos de Vegueta - no me oíste mujer.

-Si, pero estoy muy casada y no pienso levantarme de aquí hasta no haberme repuesto y haber comido un poco, así que resígnate- ¿Qué clase de desfachatez era esa? El sayayin lleno de furia azotó la puerta al salir. La humana lo sintió, suspiro profundo y recordó lo de anoche, nunca en su vida había tenido una experiencia como esa, fue delicioso e increíble. Una aventura nunca estuvo en sus planes, después de terminar con Yamcha había intentado salir con chicos pero no funcionaba todos eran unos malditos interesados, y aunque algunas veces pensó en tener sexo porque sí, bueno no había sucedido hasta ahora, no se arrepentía, fue lo mas excitante que había experimentado en su vida, sin embargo, se sentía algo triste, algo vacía, como que hubiera deseado algo mas, un poco de "afecto" por lo menos, pero la niña inteligente tenia que decidir que su primer aventura seria con un paria como Vegueta cuyo orgullo es mas alto que él, pero no importaba, ahora mismo lo único que agradecería sería tener aliento para salir de allí, pero era imposible, su cuerpo estaba resentido en especial sus caderas, no era para menos, había resistido la pasión de un Sayayin y eso era demasiado. Quizás Milk era una artista marcial, pero ella era una delicada genio que al parecer no se movería de allí en mucho tiempo.

De repente se abrió la puerta, Bulma ni se inmuto, pero al sentir como dejaban algo sobre la cama tuvo que abrir los ojos, su impresión no pudo ser más grande, al frente de ella había una mesita con un suculento desayuno.

-Espero que con eso sea suficiente humana para que te puedas parar de allí- dijo Vegeta con una furia profunda. Bulma logro acomodarse con mucho esfuerzo, totalmente sorprendida.

-Gracias- dijo y comenzó a comer ante la atenta mirada del guerrero- pero estoy muy casada, para pararme de aquí necesitaría una semilla del ermitaño.- comento la chica dándole a entender al guerrero que no se iría en mucho tiempo. Vegueta miro al cielo y al levantarse destruyo la silla en la que estaba.

-Eres desesperante mujer- grito, Bulma temió por su vida pero decidió seguir comiendo, ante esto el sayayin se fue de nuevo totalmente exasperado. Definitivamente no sabia que estaba pasando ni con ella ni con él, pero por mas extraño que pareciese tenia la firme seguridad de que el guerrero no la lastimaría, por mas que ella le colmara la paciencia, lo sintió así desde que habían sido enviados a la tierra con los namekusein durante la batalla contra freezer, y cada día se sentía mas segura de eso.

Vegueta volaba, esa mujer era desesperante, lo ultimo que le hacia falta es que terminara invalida por su culpa como había sucedido con aquella Iraknia que freezer le regalo, y al igual que la humana lo había satisfecho plenamente, maldición las otras especies eran tan miserablemente frágiles, igual no le importaba, era una simple humana, una mujer vulgar que se le había tirado encima como las otras.

Bulma termino su desayuno quiso pararse pero no sentía las piernas, se asusto y mucho, pero intento guardar la calma, no sentía dolor pero si lo que había dicho el Sayayin anoche era verdad, ella debería estar algo así como drogada por la susodicha manipulación hormonal, si era eso nada mas que eso, no estaba invalida ni nada por el estilo, eso supondría una intervención de impulsos nerviosos a su cerebro que...no quiso pensar mas tenia mucho miedo.

Vegeta entro en esos momentos y le lazo algo, Bulma apenas y tuvo tiempo de atraparlo aunque casi se le cae de las manos, al abrirlas no lo pudo creer, era una semilla del ermitaño, la miro estupefacta unos segundos en silencio, ¿Que significaba eso? No quiso preguntar, introdujo el pequeño grano en su boca y lo mastico con miedo y con ansias, si realmente estaba invalida por culpa del sayayin esa pequeña cosa podría curarla, sonrío tranquila cuando sintió un gran alivio en su cuerpo y las arrugas de las sabanas marcándose en sus piernas.

-Por un momento pense que estaba inválida- menciono aliviada.

-Por lo que dices ya te puedes largar mujer- dijo fríamente el sayayin, Bulma le miro, no sabia que pensar y la verdad no quería hacerlo, la humana se levanto tomo su ropa pero antes de salir le lanzo un beso coqueto al guerrero que quedo sorprendido.

Porque le había lanzado ese beso, no tenia sentido la había tratado muy mal, aunque para el estándar del guerrero había sido bastante blando con ella, le había traído la semilla, mujeres quien podía entenderlas.

Todo el día se encerró en la cámara de gravedad, medito como solía hacerlo antes de entrenar aunque las imágenes de la noche no le permitieron concentrarse así que siguió con la parte física de su rutina que se extendió por todo el día, no tenía hambre, estaba demasiado satisfecho para sentirla, aun tenía mucha energía recorriendo sus venas, tomo un poco de agua mientras limpiaba su rostro, sintió el ki de la humana en el laboratorio, ella tampoco había salido de allí, una sonrisa perversa cubrió su rostro al imaginar poseerla en ese templo al cual ella se entregaba con adoración, pudo haberlo hecho anoche, ahora se arrepentía de haberla llevado a la cama, pero estaba seguro que ella cada vez que viera el agujero de la maquina aquella lo iba a recordar y eso le fascinaba.

El sayayin no se equivocaba Bulma escribía tres páginas y miraba el agujero, era una loca, una demente, como se le había ocurrido seducir al tipo este en su propio laboratorio, era algo así como profanar una iglesia ahora cada vez que sentía calor o pasaba por allí perdía la concentración y volvía a estremecerse, ella estaba agotada había comido la semilla pero aun así se sentía drenada, quizás aun sumergida en el limbo del éxtasis, lo odio más de lo que podía, porque tenía que haber sido tan idiota de probar el sabor de aquella especie, ya le era difícil colocarse un estándar para un humano corriente, superar a Yamcha le parecía difícil pero superar a Vegeta lo sería aun más.

Se sujetó la cabeza con pesadumbre, a quien engañaba, superar a Vegeta sería imposible, ser la soltera más rica del planeta la convertía en algo así como un tiro al blanco, jugaba con aquellos tipejos que creían que podían engatusarla y luego los lanzaba al fango donde pertenecían ¿Por qué perdono a Yamcha tantas veces? Porque cuando se conocieron ella era una chica sin suerte en el amor y él un ermitaño tímido, nada más, no eran un Hombre poderoso o el nombre de una empresa, él se intereso en ella y ambos creyeron en el amor, se soportaron, se protegieron, se cuidaron y se conocieron mutuamente, pero sacarlo del desierto y hundirlo en la ciudad fue algo más de lo que el chico podía manejar, simplemente ella conocía mucho de ese fétido mundo que le resbalaba, él no conocía lo suficiente y se encandilo, ella lo entendió, le dio libertad y cuando quiso traerlo de vuelta estaba tan confundido que ya no era lo mismo por eso lo dejo, en el fondo estaba convencida que cuando el calmara su sed de poder, fama y fortuna volverían, no le importaba ser el hazme reír de la sociedad por regresar con su ex, Yamcha era el único hombre que realmente la conocía, pero ahora ya no podría verlo a la cara, se había acostado con el ser que prácticamente lo asesino, y lo peor era que quería volver a hacerlo.

No quiso salir ese día de la cámara, no quería verla, fue la conclusión a la que llego luego de la media noche, si la veía en ese momento la violaría, simplemente la penetraría con violencia hasta sentirse saciado, era un animal ella lo había provocado pero ante todo era un príncipe y no se arrojaría sobre la humana de esa manera. Respiro profundamente a quien engañaba, lo que deseaba era que ella lo volviera a reclamar que se rebajará a buscarlo, eso era lo que él deseaba y sabia que lo lograría quedándose allí, ella vendría a él como otras veces y le diría cualquier tontería lo sabía, se había acostumbrado a su presencia, ella era quien lo había curado cuando la explosión, aun recordaba verla dormida al lado de su cama, algo insólito, había matado a sus amigos, la tenia amenazada y ella lo curaba, al principio pensó que por miedo, esa situación le intrigo y por eso la puso a prueba muchas veces y los resultados eran los mismos, pronto la escena se volvió una rutina y solo podía reposar entre sus pesadillas tranquilo cuando sabia que la humana velaba su maltrecho cuerpo.

Después de tres días no lo soporto, ese hombre era un imbécil.

- Abre la maldita puerta Vegeta o te juro que hare explotar esta cosa.- amenazo la chica desde la entrada de la cámara de gravedad, al oírla el príncipe dio un suspiro solo por un momento había pensado que su estrategia fallaría, pero su estratagema funciono.

-Para tus ladridos mujer ya te abro.- al levantar la compuerta varios robots entraron con comida y otros arreglaron una mesa.

-Entraste en huelga de hambre o estás haciendo dieta vegeta- dijo la mujer.

-Estoy entrenando.- contesto estoico.

-Pues entrena tu muela antes de que salgas convertido en un troglodita por culpa del hambre y yo tenga que pagar los platos rotos.- El príncipe se sentó y comenzó a comer mientras la científica miraba los destrozos del cuarto- vamos sí que le has puesto entusiasmo a esto de destruir mi trabajo- dijo mientras alzaba un robot hecho trizas.

-Hazlos más resistentes.- sonrió porfiado el guerrero. Bulma suspiro, si no lo hacía ahora no lo haría nunca.

-Muy bien suficiente Vegeta deja de evitarme, seré sincera, lo que paso esa noche lo disfrute y quisiera que volviera a pasar mientras consigo novio, pero no voy a perseguirte como una idiota, si es lo que crees no me conoces, si acaso hay una segunda vez será porque tú me buscaras, porque tu lo deseas, por otro lado nada cambia, tú sigues siendo un príncipe insoportable y yo una hermosa genio, aquí no vamos a vivir como dos desconocidos entendiste.- Vegeta la miro sonriendo ella tenía el rostro encendido con un evidente rubor lo que le decía era a la vez un reto y una provocación, escucho lo que quería oír pero le puso condiciones, esa mujer era realmente diferente.- Y ahora mismo vas a ir a bañarte mono apestoso, mientras yo recojo este chiquero antes de que te vuelvas a acuartelar en este lugar.

-Tienes mucho valor para hablarme de esa manera.- dijo colocándola contra la pared realmente excitado por algo que ella había dicho pero que no alcanzaba a comprender como la insinuación mas erótica que podría hacérsele a un sayayin.

-Pues claro soy la mujer más valiente de la tierra, te tengo como huésped necesito otra credencial- dijo alejándolo con fuerza de ella y colocando sus manos en las caderas en aquella posición que empezaba a adorar el príncipe. El sayayin sonrió al oler como ella también se había excitado.

-No soy el único que huele mal- le dijo en tanto se alejaba dejándole muy claro lo que ella suponía, el maldito sabia cuando despertaba su libido.

Nota: Esta historia hace parte de una serie de tres relatos llamados Secretos de Tocador, historias que reúnen inocencia, amor y deseo. "La luna de miel" de Goku y Milk fue una ocasión memorable. "La miel de la luna", es en síntesis las consecuencias de la primera vez, y "Sin luna y sin miel" es la lo que sucede cuando se sede al deseo. las separe porque aun no estoy segura de elaborar un segundo capitulo para cada relato. Espero les guste.


End file.
